


Death and Life

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel only wanted peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was part a challenge on a site that no longer exists. That is why it is set up like it is.  
> Warnings: Suicide Attempt, Child Abuse,

Daniel only wanted peace. He wanted away from the beatings and the pain. He wanted away from the people who didn't love him. He wanted away from the people who didn't listen to him.

Daniel only wanted peace. He wanted to go somewhere where he was loved. He wanted to be believed. He didn't want to expect a beating every time he spoke.

Daniel only wanted peace. He didn't want to have to do his homework in private, locked in his closet so that the older boy in the house wouldn't take the books from him.

Daniel only wanted peace. He didn't want to wear long clothes during summer because his foster father was too drunk to hit him on his back or stomach.

Daniel only wanted peace. He wanted to know what it was like to move without feeling pain. He remembered when he used to, when his real Mom and Dad were alive.

Daniel only wanted peace. He just stared at the blood seeping out of the two near perfect wounds. He didn't feel the new pain in his arms. The pain from his broken ribs hurt worse.

Daniel only wanted peace. He didn't see the people flood the bathroom at first. When he did, he wondered how they got there. He had locked the door.

Daniel only wanted peace. He woke up in the hospital with a guard posted inside the door. The guard talked to him and made his laugh. For a while, he didn't think about pain.

Daniel only wanted peace. The kind guard handed him a chocolate bar and when he noticed that Daniel couldn't eat it, he broke it into pieces.

Daniel only wanted peace. When he was released from the hospital and the Social Worker took him to his new home, he was sad. He didn't want to leave the hospital. He felt safe there.

Daniel only wanted peace. When the car stopped, Daniel looked up and saw the guard standing with a woman, on the steps of a home.

Daniel only wanted peace. With a few words and a huge hug from the woman, Daniel finally had the peace he's wanted for five years.

*

Daniel only wanted love. He missed Sha're and the rest of the people on Abydos. He wanted to sleep under the stars of his adopted home planet again.

Daniel only wanted love. He missed being held while he slept. He missed holding someone while he slept. Most of all he missed the closeness.

Daniel only wanted love. He wanted his love of another returned, but he knew that the one could never love him.

Daniel only wanted love. Daniel watched his love flirt with another, and the other flirt back. He always watched so that maybe he would stop loving.

Daniel only wanted love. Daniel wanted to feel loved, to have that security. He knew that his love loved with all his heart and didn't let go easy.

Daniel only wanted love. Daniel finally left the restaurant, not wanting to see the eyes made by all at his love. He wanted to be alone.

Daniel only wanted love. Daniel opened the front door to his apartment only to see his love standing there, dripping wet.

Daniel only wanted love. From the bathroom his love kept up a commentary on what happened after he left the table at the restaurant.

Daniel only wanted love. His love talked about why he had left. He couldn't deal with the crush on him any more, and he didn't know how to tell Sam he wasn't interested.

Daniel only wanted love. Daniel's heart beat faster that that proclamation. That meant that his love wasn't in love with anyone else, and he might have a chance.

Daniel only wanted love. Daniel turned around at the hand on his shoulder. He saw the love in Jack's eyes and it was only for him.

Daniel only wanted love. With a few words and a huge kiss from Jack, Daniel finally had the love he had wanted for three years.

*

Daniel only wanted sleep. Jack was behind him on the bed, talking about everything and nothing. He was trying to calm Daniel down.

Daniel only wanted sleep. Jack touched him slowly and when Daniel jumped, he backed off. Jack started talking again.

Daniel only wanted sleep. Sleep eluded him that night. He tried and even with the sound of Jack's voice trying to lull him, he stayed awake.

Daniel only wanted sleep. Daniel's mind played back the attack. He'd been alone in the dark locker room when it happened.

Daniel only wanted sleep. He could still feel the foot connecting with his stomach, and the hands jerking him up to hit his face.

Daniel only wanted sleep. He could still see the flashbacks to the time so long ago when he had been hurt like that.

Daniel only wanted sleep. He had never told Jack about that. He didn't even know if the suicide attempt was in his SGC file.

Daniel only wanted sleep. As Jack talked, Daniel could feel him inching closer on the bed until finally, Jack's chest and stomach were touching his.

Daniel only wanted sleep. The hand creeping around his stomach didn't bother him, and the kiss on the neck soothed him.

Daniel only wanted sleep. He talked for the first time in years about this childhood. Jack said nothing, just held him close, and let him know he was loved.

Daniel only wanted sleep. When Daniel was done he felt better, and he was also tired.. He felt like he could sleep for a few days.

Daniel only wanted sleep. With a huge yawn and a quick grappling match with his lover over the covers, Daniel finally had the sleep that he wanted.  
The End


End file.
